Thirteen
by HAWT GYPSY
Summary: This story is kind of like a sequel to the movie “Thirteen”. I replaced the characters from the movie with the Buffy characters.


**A.N. If you haven't seen the movie "Thirteen", you will probably get really confused! But u should really see it anyways, that movie is so good!  
A.N. the first part is the last 5 to ten minutes of the movie, just to let u know where I'm going to leave off with the movie.**

LA, California  
Year 1995

Buffy walks into her living room to see her mom, Faith, and Brook, just sitting around as if some one died. It all looked very depressing.  
"Hey Faith, Brook." Buffy said in a quite voice. She was looking around noticing that they were all looking at her, almost in disgust.  
Joyce looked at her daughter, "please sit down." She asked.  
Buffy looks at her mom and then at brook. She starts walking toward the bathroom, "gotta go to the bathroom." She whispers.  
Joyce looks at her and at her purse. "Give me your purse, first." She demanded.  
"What, no" Buffy hugged her purse to herself.  
"Please, just give it to me." Joyce said in a harder tone  
"Fine!" Buffy throws her purse down on the table and walks towards the bathroom. Faith was right behind her.  
Faith grabbed her and turned her towards her. She whispered to Buffy " I love you, they found my stash, I had to tell them. I'm so sorry," faith started to cry.  
"What the Hell?" Buffy hissed. She couldn't believe that her friend would actually tell them.  
"I'm sorry, I love you, you know that." She tried to get her to calm down before she went to face her mom.

Buffy and faith walk back in the living room faith sat back down, as Buffy stood in front her mom. Waiting for her to do something. Just then, Brook and Joyce dumped the things out of the boxes and her purse.  
Joyce looked pointedly at her, "Buffy…" she whispered.  
All of a sudden, Buffy felt so much hurt and betrayal. " What, none of that shit is mine!" she yelled.  
Joyce looked down. " We found it." She whispered in a very quite voice.  
This just made her even angrier. " What? Speak up mom! 'Cause I can't hear you!" she screamed in her moms face.  
Brook then spoke up, "Don't speak to you mother that way. We found it stashed away in you bedroom."  
Buffy felt so betrayed. She couldn't believe that faith just ratted them out. " Jesus Faith!"  
Faith started to cry " I had to! You don't get it!" she screamed.  
" Oh I get it," she said in a quite voice, and then she turns to Brook and starts to yell at her. " Who the fuck gave you the right to go into my room?"  
Brook just calmly stars at Buffy, " Your lucky I got there before the cops did. Hey, I'm just trying to help her sweetie."  
Joyce looks at Buffy and decides it was time to bring something else up. " How do you explain $860 in your purse?  
Buffy looked at her as if she was stupid. "What do you want me to say? We jacked it, ok? Its not like your poor ass can give my any money.  
"We don't have extra stuff, I know that. But we are doing ok." She said softly to Buffy. Looking her straight in the eye.  
"You knew what was going on with all the clothes and shit." She screams. She couldn't believe what was going on.  
Joyce finally scream, feeling very upset. "I didn't know it went that far!"  
Brook got off the couch and walked to were Faith was sitting. She starts to brush her hair with her hand. She looks at Buffy " Were moving away so you wont be seeing Faith every again, ever. You're obviously a bad influence on my daughter. With the drugs, and the sex, and just all the bad behaviors."  
Everyone could see that this shocked Buffy; this shocked even Joyce. " Oh God! Where do you think I learned all this shit from!" she screamed as she walked into the kitchen. She just had to get away from them.  
Everyone fallowed her into the kitchen. Joyce started to get really pissed off. With them acting as if her daughter was the one at fault here. "My daughter was playing with Barbie's before she met Faith!"  
"Did she teach her how to beat her up?" Brook yelled at Joyce then she turned to Buffy before she could say anything. "And don't you start with me, I've seen the bruises!"  
Buffy Turned to Faith, "What the hell did you tell her faith?"  
Brook, lifted some hair away from her face to show a huge black and blue bruise "What about this?"  
"What the fuck, we were just goofing!" Buffy cried.  
Joyce couldn't believe that her daughter would do this. " She didn't hit her."  
Faith got mad " Yes she did!"  
"Oh God! I cant believe this shit! She hit me first!"  
Brook wanted to let Joyce know how far her daughter went. " Joyce, look at this." Brook said as she grabbed Buffy's arm, trying to pull the sleeve up.  
Buffy tried to pull her arm away "DON'T TOUCH ME! NO DON'T! NO PLEASE!"  
Joyce tried to get brooks hands off of her. " Don't you dare touch my daughter."  
After a few minutes of struggle, Brook got the sleeve pulled up. Revealing scars and scratches all over her arm. Joyce looked in shock. "See, she cuts!" Brook Pionted out.  
Buffy Hugged her arm to her body and screamed at Brook, " That's none of your damn business you fucking Frankenstein!"  
Brook glared at her, " Oh no, this child is my business you little cunt!" she hissed at her.  
Joyce took hold of Buffy and hugged her. She glared at Faith at Brook, " That's enough. Get out of my house. NOW!"  
Brook started to pull Faith out of the house, Faith had to say something though " Who would want to be in this shit hole anyway! It fucking sticks in here Joyce!" she screamed.  
Joyce wasn't listening anymore. She was trying to calm down Buffy. She held onto her, whispering into her ear. But nothing seems to work. "Buffy…"  
"NO, I HATE YOU, GET OFF ME! I HATE YOU!  
Joyce just whispered to her, "Its going to be ok, its going to be …ok"

**A.N: Well, i hope you like. im working on the next chapter. and it will be5 years into the future. thats were i bring in the rest of the buffy cast.**


End file.
